


mouth is alive with juices like wine

by Pameluke



Series: Vidit, Vicit, Venit [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Id Fic, Jewelry Kink, M/M, Magnus Bane's Warlock Mark Is His Cock, Navel Piercings, Nipple Piercings, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: Alec has always liked sparring. He likes the physicality of it, of exerting yourself until you're out of breath and sore, whole body aching with it. And he likes the banter and the companionship, the way you’re both working for the same goal.Sex, he’s learning, isn’t much different.





	mouth is alive with juices like wine

Alec has always liked sparring. He enjoys trying to get the upper hand on someone you know well, likes the back and forth, the way you learn each other’s favorite moves and each other’s weak spots and how to make use of both. Sparring spurs you both on to be better, faster, stronger. He likes the physicality of it, of exerting yourself until you're out of breath and sore, whole body aching with it. And he likes the banter and the companionship, the way you’re both working for the same goal.

Sex, he’s learning, isn’t much different.

There is a lot more naked skin involved, obviously, and a lot more laughter than he imagined. But just as with sparring, sex mostly is a matter of trust. Trusting that your partner will have your back, that he’ll take care of you, even while he pushes you to the maximum of your abilities and wrings the last breath out of your heaving chest with the touch of his hands. Well, that might be a sex thing more than a sparring thing. But it is about trust, and it’s about getting to know each other, learning the way you move and breathe and touch, exploring what feels good instead of weak spots, and trusting that you’ll find enjoyment with each other.

Magnus is a thousand times more attractive than anyone Alec has ever sparred with, and sex feels a thousand times better than training ever did. But the similarities are plentiful, and Alec likes that. He likes that it’s not so much about him getting better at sex, it’s about them, Magnus and Alec, getting better at it  _ together. _

***

Magnus’ nails dig into Alec's chest. He likes the feeling, likes it when his whole body can feel Magnus is there, that it knows that Magnus wants him. His whole skin is tingling with it, the scratches burning a little warmer, making Alec squirm slightly under Magnus' hands. Above him, Magnus looks beautiful. The room is only dimly lit, but Alec doesn’t need much light to enjoy the sight. Magnus’s hair is mussed, his skin is flushed, and he’s perched on Alec's thighs like a king on his throne. Like he belongs there and is the only one who has the right to sit there. Like he enjoys it.

Alec's all his.

Alec loves it when Magnus looks at him with that specific possessive glint in his eyes. Magnus never shows much jealousy, doesn’t really show any kind of possessive behavior in public. But in private, when it is just the two of them and they are naked, there appears this gleam in his eyes that declares all of Alec's his.

Alec is all too happy to belong.

And he’s happy to be spread out like this, naked on Magnus’ dark and shiny sheets, laid bare for Magnus to explore. 

Magnus’s fingers move downwards slowly, skirting Alec’s nipples on his way down, a teasing hint of a touch. Alec groans and arches his back to push his chest firmer against those maddening fingers. Magnus has been teasing him for a while, petting and caressing and stroking him seemingly without a goal in mind and by now, everything is both too much and never, ever enough. 

Magnus has turned his whole body into a livewire, thrumming at every touch, and Alec... Alec feels like he’s made entirely out of want.

He’s always wanted Magnus, since the first time he saw him, but he didn’t know it could be like  _ this _ . He didn't know he could want like this, with this all-consuming need to be touched and kissed and claimed.

Still, he remains where he is, spread out on the mattress, letting Magnus explore and touch to his heart's content. Because he trusts that Magnus will take care of him.

"You're so pretty," Magnus says, mostly to himself. He dips a ringed finger into Alec's navel, pinching the sensitive skin there softly between his fingers. Alec's toes curl while he gasps out a breath in shock at the jolt of pleasure coursing through him.

He wants to know if that’s why Magnus pierced himself there, because it feels so surprisingly good, but before he can voice the question, Magnus has already moved on, fingers trailing even lower. Alec holds his breath when Magnus cards his fingers through his pubes, cock twitching in anticipation to be touched.

Suddenly, Magnus lets himself fall forward, pushing his tongue into Alec's mouth to kiss him breathless. Their chests brush together, heartbeat against heartbeat, and when Magnus moves up again, his nipple piercing catches a little onto Alec's chest hair, tugging at it. Alec groans again, the sound loud in the intimate quiet of the room.

"I think I want us to fuck tonight," Magnus says, voice soft but certain, like that was the plan all along. It probably was. “You on board with that?"

Alec nods, words lost for a second before he can get out an almost breathless "Yeah." He wants what Magnus wants, wants whatever Magnus wants to do with him. He wants.

Magnus smiles at him, a soft curl of his lips that feels like a gift to Alec. It’s a beautiful, private smile, meant to be shared only between them. Alec treasures each of Magnus' smiles. The playful ones, the teasing ones, the broad and happy ones. The sad ones when he thinks of long lost friends and the sarcastic ones when he talks politics. Magnus' smiles are a little magical, all of them. But these soft and affectionate ones are Alec's favorites. They make him feel treasured.

Magnus is playing with Alec's nipple again, circling it before tugging on it almost absently. "You should get the lube."

Alec groans and almost rolls his eyes at Magnus, because Magnus can just snap the lube into his hands, save them both the effort and the time. But Alec feels too good to protest and he knows Magnus is doing it on purpose because he likes to watch Alec try and reach for it while Magnus straddles him, holding him back. It’s something he’s learned about Magnus, one of the many small discoveries he treasures and holds close. Alec doesn’t really get it, but who is he to tell Magnus what he should find attractive or be into. Alec’s still mesmerised every time Magnus shimmies into his too-tight pants; they all have their things.

So Alec stretches his hand out over his head, turnes a little so his back is arched half off of the mattress, while he tries to reach for the lube on the nightstand. Magnus lets out a soft sound of appreciation and moves down onto Alec’s hips, almost grinding against Alec’s cock. Alec groans again, this time in pleasure, but the corner of his mouth lifts up while he arches his back even more, making Magnus groan in turn. Every fucking time.

When Alec's fingers graze the tube, Magnus ducks down to lick a stripe up Alec’s chest, tongue piercing bumping against his nipple, again and again and again, circling the nub until it's wet and hard. Until Alec’s trembling so much, he accidentally pushes the lube off of the nightstand. He feels Magnus smirking against his skin when the sound of the falling tube rings through the room, teeth and tongue pressed against Alec’s overheated skin.

"Tsk, tsk,” Magnus says, snapping his fingers so they’re glistening with lube. “What happened to those famous Shadowhunter reflexes?”

Alec does roll his eyes this time, settling back on the mattress, arm resting above his head. "It's your own fault, if you're being so distracting." He lifts his hand to wave at Magnus’ naked body still perched on Alec’s groin, to point out how helpless Alec is against an onslaught of beauty like that.

Magnus shrugs. ”You're so pretty when you're all laid out like that, all that fair skin on display, all that strength… only for me to see and appreciate.” He strokes a hand down Alec’s arm, curving around the muscle, trailing Alec’s runes. “You can’t blame me for wanting to lick every part of you.” Magnus’ fingers reach Alec’s hand, lifting it to his mouth to lick at Alec’s wrist, then bite at the meat of Alec’s thumb.

Alec smiles at the possessive gesture. Maybe they’re both helpless.

Magnus doesn’t say anything else, just lets go of Alec’s hand and reaches back with the now lubed up fingers of his other hand, leaning into his own hand.

Magnus isn’t moving much, just moving his fingers, but his eyes are closed and his lips are slightly parted, tongue piercing shimmering in the dim light. It’s the most beautiful sight he's ever seen, making Alec swallow. Magnus is always hot, is always gorgeous, is always driving Alec to distraction. But there is something about him like this, straddled on Alec's legs, pleasuring himself so candidly, that really does Alec in. Makes him feel privileged he gets to watch Magnus like this, lost to pleasure of his own making.

For the first time since Magnus pushed him down on the mattress and told him to lay back and enjoy, Alec reaches for Magnus, the desire to touch too strong to hold himself back. He slides his hands up those strong thighs and caresses the curve of Magnus' hips, mesmerised and enthralled.

Alec keeps watching Magnus, mouth dry and cock twitching, until he’s overcome with emotion and desire. He craves connection, needs to be part of Magnus’ pleasure, so much so he can’t hold back anymore and  _ has _ to touch him. When Alec tugs on Magnus' navel piercing playfully, Magnus' eyes snap open, and he moves his free hand to pinch Alec's nipple in return. "Be patient," he admonishes. 

Alec doesn’t know if he has any patience left. Sometimes he feels like he’s been waiting his whole life. Waiting to be himself, waiting to be loved, waiting to be touched… Now that he’s found someone to love, Alec still feels like he’s waiting half of the time. For Magnus to return from a client, for his day at the Institute to be over, for people to go away so they can alone. It’s like he’s waiting every moment between kisses, counting every second between touches.  He’s been waiting for someone like Magnus his entire life. 

That doesn’t make the waiting now any easier, even though he knows Magnus will eventually make it worth it. Delayed gratification is overrated. Alec wants to gorge himself on Magnus  _ now. _

"I want you to ride me," Alec says, fingers stroking the soft skin under Magnus’ navel. He’s pretty sure that’s what Magnus has in mind as well, but he likes the thrill of putting his desires into words. It’s still a new thing, but he’s been silent about the things he wants for so long, now that he can, he likes to take every opportunity to voice them.

The way it makes Magnus flush subtly when he does so is a nice bonus. 

“I’d like that,” Magnus says, voice a little hoarse. He’s moving his hand quicker now, less of a tease and more to the point, and Alec wishes he could see. He wants to watch Magnus’ pretty fingers disappear inside of him. Watch him spread himself. Watch him ride his own hand until his hole is slick and open.

But watching Magnus like this is good too. Alec can admire the way Magnus’s skin flushes a shade darker with arousal, how Magnus’s lips part around his panted breaths, the way his eyes are half-lidded but he keeps looking at Alec anyway, and the way he keeps making these little sounds that drive Alec crazy.

He trails his own hands up Magnus’ thighs, not to make him move more or make him do anything, but simply because he needs to touch, needs to feel him. Magnus’ thighs are trembling under his hands, and when Alec swipes his thumb over Magnus’ hip, Magnus shifts a little, leaning into the caress.

Alec can’t help but lift his hips, seeking friction and heat, with Magnus hovering so tantalizingly close above his cock. Magnus smiles, eyes nearly closed, but his hand is moving even quicker now, and Magnus moves his hips in these small little circles that are maddeningly enticing. Alec wants him so bad.

When Magnus pulls his fingers out, he smirks at Alec. “Getting impatient?” he murmurs, pulling softly on Alec’s pubes. Alec lets out a sound he’s not proud of. He sounds desperate already, and they haven’t even really started.

“I always want to touch you,” Alec says. “I always want you.” He lets his hands fall back on the mattress, helpless in his need. 

It must be the right thing to say, because Magnus' eyes turn warm,  the liquid gold of his gaze heating up Alec’s skin. He slowly trails up a finger over Alec’s body, dipping into his navel, stroking through his chest hair, until he stops in the hollow of Alec’s throat. Alec swallows, the weight of Magnus’ fingers pressing heavy on his pulse. Magnus leans forward, finger still on Alec’s throat. “I think of you all the time,” Magnus confesses against Alec’s lips in a whisper.

Alec’s heart skips a beat, and he lifts his head just enough to steal a kiss from Magnus’ lips, their breaths mingling. Magnus smiles against his lips, but doesn’t move away. Instead, he licks into Alec’s mouth, deepening the kiss. A happy sound escapes from Alec’s throat, making Magnus hum at him in response.

When Magnus lifts his head, Alec is slightly breathless, hands kneading Magnus’ ass. “Let me take you for a ride,” Magnus whispers, eyes gleaming with mirth. Alec groans at the pun, and then groans again when Magnus grinds down on Alec’s cock, the slide of his cleft slick and warm, surrounding Alec’s shaft.

Magnus looks entirely too satisfied with Alec’s reaction, so Alec heaves in a breath to calm himself. “Shotgun,” he quips back. It makes Magnus laugh, sudden and hard enough to throw his head back in joy, light making the sheen of sweat on his skin shimmer, and fuck, he’s so beautiful like this. Magnus is always magical, but he truly looks it when he’s happy.

“I’ll make you shoot, all right,” Magnus eventually says, voice low and still filled with laughter. He slides his hands over Alec’s chest, fingers digging into his muscles a little. It draws Alec’s attention back to where Magnus is straddled over his dick, almost touching him but not quite. Alec lets go of Magnus ass with one hand to lift Magnus’ hand to his mouth. He presses a tender kiss to Magnus’ knuckles, then his fingertips, overcome with affection. 

Then he sucks two of Magnus’ fingers into his mouth, tongue pressing between them, exploring and tasting him like he would Magnus’ cock.

Magnus groans while he presses his fingers down on Alec’s tongue, their weight familiar. Then he reaches for Alec’s cock, slicking it up with lube, putting a twist to the movement of his hand that has Alec panting around Magnus’ fingers, his hips rocking up again.

Luckily, Magnus finally seems to grow tired of teasing, because once Alec’s cock is nice and slick, he slowly lowers himself down on it. Alec moans around Magnus’ fingers at the feeling of the tight, warm heat around his cock, his whole body tensing up with how overwhelmingly good it feels. No matter how many times they do this, Alec always feels like he might come right away the first moment Magnus envelops him.

Magnus pulls his hand from Alec’s mouth, slides his wet fingers down Alec’s chin and throat, until he can brace himself against Alec’s chest, pushing Alec a little deeper into the mattress with his weight.

“You feel good,” Magnus breathes out, voice low and breathless, when he bottoms out. His fingers are tangled in Alec’s chest hair, pulling a little while he gets used to Alec’s cock stretching him open. 

Alec’s too overcome to answer, can only grunt while he buries his fingers in the sheets, trying to hold on while Magnus seats himself on his cock. Everything inside of him wants to move, wants to touch Magnus, wants to grab those delectable hips and fuck into Magnus’ tempting heat. He's too close.

Magnus opens his eyes, melting amber heating up Alec’s skin as if Magnus is touching him with his gaze. The corner of Magnus’ mouth lifts up, and his fond little smirk is the hottest thing in the world, almost pushing Alec over. But then Magnus moves, a slow, experimental rocking of his hips that makes Alec gasp and forget every thought he’s ever had.

Except  _ Magnus. _

Magnus keeps looking at him while he moves his hips, like he’s cataloging every minute expression on Alec’s face, every rise of his chest, the flush rising in his skin. Alec’s biting his bottom lip, trying to hold on, because Magnus feels so good, and after all the build-up, Alec really wants it to last. But it’s hard, because Magnus feels so hot and tight around him, like he was made for Alec’s cock, and Alec’s been waiting forever.

“Fuck,” Alec breathes, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers gripping the sheets so tightly, his skin is turning white.

Magnus strokes a finger down his cheek, lifting up his chin. “Okay?” he asks.

Alec nods, eyes still closed. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he breathes out, almost on a whisper. “Just a little overwhelming.”

He can hear the grin in Magnus' voice before he even speaks. “It would be worse if I was underwhelming.”

Alec snorts and swats at Magnus’ knee, the pent-up tension dissipating somewhat. When he opens up his eyes again, he can’t help but smile back helplessly at Magnus’ handsome smirking face. “You could never be underwhelming, Magnus, that’s impossible. You’re you.”

“Alexander, you say the sweetest things,” Magnus teases. But then he bends down to kiss Alec, the movement shifting Alec’s cock where it’s sheated in Magnus’ heat, making Alec’s breath hitch. Magnus' tongue is soft but wicked, distracting Alec from his runaway thoughts, until he’s breathless and squirming on the sheets.

Finally, Magnus pulls Alec’s hands to his thighs, fingers wrapped around Alec’s wrists, and he starts to fuck himself on Alec’s cock properly.

Alec moans at the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Magnus’ slick but tight hole, thrusting up his hips on every downwards move Magnus makes, fucking up into Magnus. They find a rhythm easily, bodies attuned to one another. “That’s good,” Magnus mumbles, eyes gone amber again.

Alec tightens his fingers into Magnus’ skin at the praise, tries to keep his movements steady and firm. He doesn’t have much leverage like this, but that makes it kind of slow and languid, the build-up of pleasure simmering instead of overflowing. “So good,” Alec echoes Magnus words.

Magnus lets go of Alec’s wrists and jerks himself with lazy movements of his hand, fisting his cock while he rocks on Alec’s. He strokes the other hand up his chest, teasing at his navel ring, then tweaking his unadorned nipple. 

Alec gasps at the sight of Magnus so unabashedly chasing his own pleasure. “So fucking beautiful,” he can’t help but gasp.

Magnus opens his eyes, looks down at Alec with heat dancing in his eyes. “Yeah, so beautiful,” he breathes. He slides a hand up Alec’s chest, mirroring his own caress, rolling Alec’s nipple between his finger. 

“Unng,” Alec moans, sparks traveling down his skin.

Magnus leans forward, hand braced on Alec’s sternum. “Fuck me, Alexander,” he whispers, breath hot against Alec’s lips. Alec shivers, but nods eagerly. He plants his feet onto the mattress, bends his legs for better leverage, and moves his hands to the curve of Magnus’ hips, holding him steady.

It’s a relief to fuck into Magnus, to be moving and holding onto him, to pull Magnus down on his cock until the sound of slapping skin fills the room, joined by their moans and pants.

Magnus moves with him, quickening his pace, meeting Alec thrust for thrust, still bracing himself on Alec’s chest.

It’s warm and tight and just fast enough to give Alec all the stimulation he needs, pleasure building low in his spine.

“Won’t last long,” he pants. He didn’t activate his stamina rune, and there was a lot of foreplay. He feels like he’s been close to coming for hours.

“I don’t care about lasting,” Magnus pants. He leans down further, changing the angle enough to make them both moan. “It’s about feeling good,” Magnus pants, breath ghosting over Alec’s ear, making him shiver in delight.

“I’m feeling so good,” Alec moans. “You feel amazing.”

He can’t fuck Magnus as easily now, but he keeps trying anyway, pulling Magnus onto his cock by his hips, fingers digging into Magnus’ skin and muscle.

Magnus mouths at the sensitive skin of his neck, teeth grazing a tendon, until he lets his head rest on Alec’s shoulder, panting and grunting. “Fuck, it’s so good.”

Alec slides one hand up Magnus’ back, holding him close while he increases his pace as much as possible. He can’t get quite as deep like this, but Magnus feels tighter somehow, like a hot glove around his cock, and it gets Alec close enough that he has to hide his face against Magnus’ neck, blindly looking for support.

“Magnus,” Alec mumbles against Magnus’ skin. He’s not sure what he’s asking for.

Magnus turns his head, finds Alec’s mouth to kiss him, but it’s more an open-mouthed press of lips than a proper kiss, both panting too much to make it work.

Alec whines when Magnus pushes himself up again, hands flailing, trying to keep him close. Magnus strokes down his chest, while he rocks his hips relentlessly. “Told you… I would ride you,” Magnus explains, words breathless between pants.

Alec lets his hands drop on Magnus’ hips, helping Magnus fuck himself on Alec’s cock as best as possible. But Alec feels too close to be of much help, pleasure pooling at the bottom of his spine, balls drawing up, toes curling into the sheets. He’s trying to hold back, fingers digging into Magnus’ skin almost bruisingly, because he wants this feeling to last forever. But Magnus keeps bouncing on Alec’s cock, taking all of it, his pace fast and hard, pushing Alec closer with every move of his hips.

Alec tries to keep his eyes on Magnus, tries to keep looking at the fluid way he moves on top of him, at the way the sheen of sweat makes his skin shimmer, at the way Magnus has his head thrown back in ecstasy. But he can’t hold his orgasm back any longer, the pleasure of it all rushing through him, setting his spine on fire. He cries out Magnus’ name, holds Magnus down while he desperately fucks up into him, cock spilling his release.

It takes a while for Alec to relax back against the mattress, chest heaving for breath, Magnus still straddling him. When he opens his eyes, Magnus is caressing Alec's chest, calming him down, looking at him with so much affection and heat, Alec's blushing with it.

"I love it when you let go," Magnus says softly. "So unguarded. Just you. Enjoying it. With me." Alec smiles, relating to the sentiment. Magnus always pretends that what you see is what you get, but Alec's learning Magnus has a million faces and masks, and Magnus is still letting them down, one at a time. And it's true that it seems easier when they're having sex, to just be themselves. Just Alec and Magnus. No other motives except making each other feel good.

He pushes himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Magnus' back to hold him steady and pull him into a kiss. He puts all the elation and adoration he's feeling into it, lips soft but tongue exploring Magnus' mouth. He rests his head against Magnus' when they part, still needing to catch his breath.

Magnus shimmies in his lap, crossing his legs behind Alec's back, so they're all wrapped up in one another. Alec's softening cock slips free with the movement, making them both groan – Alec because of overstimulation, Magnus out of disappointment – Alec slides his hands down Magnus’ back, pulls him closer despite his discomfort, giving Magnus’ cock the friction he needs.

When he looks down, he can see Magnus' still hard cock pressed between their bodies. It fades from dark skin to Magnus' flushed skin tone, and seems to increase in size every time Alec blinks, until Magnus' cock seems to be pulsing. Alec shakes his head, presses another kiss to Magnus' mouth. "You can let go too," he says. "No need to keep your glamor up for me, I love your cock."

Magnus huffs. "It's a habit." But between them, the glamor slowly fades away, so Alec can admire Magnus' real cock.

"It's so beautiful," Alec breathes, hands twitching with his desire to touch. But Magnus is still self-conscious about his demon mark, so Alec always waits for an explicit invitation. Still, he can't help but lust over it, it's just so big, veins showing under the skin, precome beading on the head. Alec wants to lick it and taste it and get it inside of him, even after having just come. But he'll wait for this. 

He’ll always wait for Magnus.

He looks up at Magnus and gently strokes his cheek. “Everything about you is so beautiful.” 

Magnus arches his brow as if to say that’s his due, but the smile curving around his lips is soft and warm, and the way he leans forward to kiss Alec is filled with affection.

“I’m sorry I didn’t last long enough to make you come,” Alec apologizes against Magnus’ lips. “I could activate my stamina rune next time.”

Magnus smiles, then sucks Alec's bottom lip into his mouth, rolling it lightly between his teeth. Alec chases his mouth when Magnus lets go of it, making Magnus' chuckle. "Does that mean I'm so hot you need a stamina rune to deal with it?"

"Well, yeah," Alec sighs. He strokes down Magnus' sides, flicks a finger at Magnus' navel piercing. "That's exactly how hot you are." 

Magnus preens a little, a flush noticeable high on his cheeks. He presses Alec's hand down to his cock. "I don't have shadowhunter runes, so let's see how soon you can get me off. Fair's fair."

Alec groans when his fingers feel the soft and sensitive skin of Magnus' cock. It's hard under his touch, twitching in reaction to his caress, warm under his hand. Magnus' drops his hand on Alec's side to hold on and groans a little.

Alec moves down, tries to wrap his fingers around Magnus' girth, even though the angle isn't ideal and his hand is too dry.

"Like that," Magnus mumbles. "Tighter."

Alec immediately tightens his hand around the shaft, trying to twist his hand a little on the upslide. When he slides down, his fingertips graze the knot at the base of Magnus' cock. Just feeling the hot, hard flesh under his hand is enough to make Alec swallow. It's not the first time he's touching it, Magnus isn't as self-conscious as in the beginning, but it still feels important. Delicate.

Especially because Magnus' moans turn into a whimper when he strokes the knot, the stretched skin one of the most sensitive spots on Magnus' body.

"I- uhm." Alec hesitates, then decides to go for it. After all, that's what sparring is about, both working to improve and safely trying out new things. "I thought maybe you could fuck my face? I've been practicing."

Magnus moves back, hands braced on Alec's shoulders to balance himself. "Practicing?" He asks, amused, brow arched and corner of his mouth lifting. 

"Yeah, uhm, with toys. No gag reflex, runes or no runes," Alec says, kind of proud. He doesn't mean to brag, but he worked hard on that, worked his way through all of his toys, size by size."

"If you want to, I think I could, well, I'd try, to take your knot?" Alec licks his lips at the thought. But he doesn't want to pressure Magnus, so he tries to keep his enthusiasm at bay. Just wants to let Magnus know it's an option.

"Alexander," Magnus starts, disbelief filling his voice. "When you stay at the Institute... do you *train* for sex?"

For some reason, Alec blushes, even though he doesn't actually feel ashamed about this. He enjoys putting his body through its paces, enjoys improving himself. And so far it's definitely paid off.

Nevertheless, his cheeks are flaming when he confirms. "Yes." Alec takes a deep breath. "And that doesn't mean we need to do anything, just... letting you know that if you wanted to, I'd really like to make you feel good. With my mouth. On your knot."

Magnus grins, ducks down to catch Alec’s lips in a hungry kiss, hands curving around Alec’s shoulders. “Okay,” he breathes, when they eventually part. He pushes at Alec’s shoulders until Alec lies down on the mattress again.

He walks his fingers up Alec’s chest, trailing through Alec’s chest hair. Alec’s still feeling tingly with the aftermath of his orgasm, so every touch feels like a spark of static on his skin. By the time Magnus has reached his mouth, Alec is thrumming with excitement all over.

It’s just a blowjob, he tells himself. They’ve done this before. And it is, but at the same time it’s not. Because Magnus is leaning over Alec now, his heavy cock swaying between his legs, no hand trying to hide it away.  Magnus has never been so open and free with his warlock mark before.

Magnus trails his index finger over Alec’s bottom lip, dips his fingers into Alec’s mouth so Alec can taste and lick and suck on them, until they’re both messy with spit.

“Closer,” Alec says, when Magnus pulls out his fingers. His hands have found their way to Magnus’ ass again, gently kneading while he pulls him closer.

“You’re really excited about this,” Magnus observes. He’s looking down at Alec fondly, but Alec knows that lilt in his voice. Magnus is affected. Magnus  _ likes _ this.

“I dream about this,” Alec says honestly. Seeing Magnus throat bob while he swallows is terribly gratifying.

“Okay,” Magnus mumbles again. His knees are by Alec’s shoulders know, straddling Alec’s chest. He’s so close, Alec can smell him, sweat, musk and the ozone of Magnus’ magic, that always seems to cling to his skin. Alec licks his lips.

“You’ll be the death of me, honestly, Alexander,” Magnus mumbles.

Before Alec can respond, Magnus is guiding his cock to Alec’s mouth, pressing the head carefully past Alec’s lips, letting it rest there. Alec opens greedily, tongue dipping out to explore the underside of Magnus’ cock. His eyes fall closed as Magnus’ rich taste explodes on his mouth.

They both groan simultaneously.

Too soon, Magnus pulls back. Alec tightens his fingers in Magnus’ ass in protest. Magnus must get the message, because he pushes his cock back in immediately, a little deeper this time. Still not enough for Alec to swallow it down or to feel Magnus knot, but deep enough that Alec’s mouth is stretched around Magnus’ girth. 

This time, Magnus doesn’t hold still, but fucks into Alec’s mouth slowly and steadily, pushing in a little deeper with every thrust. Magnus is cradling Alec’s jaw with one hand, fingers tangling in Alec’s sweat-damp hair. It makes it easier for Alec to relax his jaw, to let himself grow slack while Magnus fucks him, because Magnus is right there, holding him.

It doesn’t take long for Alec to be overwhelmed, Magnus filling him up, his thighs surrounding Alec, his weight on Alec’s chest, the taste and smell of him taking over all his senses. Still, Alec’s picks up Magnus’ little gasps, desperate soft sounds escaping his mouth. It only spurs Alec on to take Magnus in deeper.

He slides his tongue as far down Magnus’ cock as he can go, and then tries to swallow Magnus down. It’s different than his toys, of course, there’s a little more give to Magnus’ cock and more taste and fluids, but it works all the same. Even without activating his stamina rune.

Magnus increases his pace, now really fucking into Alec's throat, Alec swallowing around it while he breathes through his nose, fingers clutching at Magnus' ass, pulling him closer and closer still, until finally, Alec can feel Magnus' knot against his lips. He's not sure he can take Magnus any deeper, is not sure he can wrap his lips around that knot, because it still seems to be growing. But he can press his tongue against it to get it wet, to taste and feel it on his tongue. Alec's fingers between Magnus' cleft, teasing at his hole, making Magnus' cock twitch inside of Alec's mouth. "Fuck, Alexander!" Magnus moans above him.  
  
Next to his ear, Magnus snaps his fingers, and like that Alec's fingers are wet with lube. Alec hums appreciatingly around Magnus' cock. He tries to press his fingers into Magnus' hole, make him feel good everywhere, but the angle is tricky, and Magnus' won't stop moving, still thrusting into Alec's mouth, pushing his knot against Alec's mouth, so Alec can't focus. So he presses his fingers against Magnus' hole, lets Magnus' thrusting hips fuck himself against Alec's hand, and tries to relax and open up more for Magnus' cock.

There's spit and precome spread all over Alec's lips and chin now, Magnus thrusting and thrusting until all Alec can feel and taste and smell and think of is Magnus' marvelous cock. Then, Magnus freezes, cock pushed all the way into Alec's mouth. With one hand he presses down on his knot, finally pushing it half into Alec's mouth, stretching his lips even more. With the other he holds Alec's head, stroking his cheek and throat. "Swallow for me, darling," Magnus begs, voice wrecked. Alec tries his best, throat getting tired and too full to swallow, Alec almost running out of breath. But it must be enough, because with a soft cry, " _fuck,"_ Magnus comes down Alec's throat, cock pulsing with it.

Alec coughs when Magnus pulls out, come and spit getting everywhere while he heaves in breaths and tries to come down from the rush being fucked like that. Magnus topples down next to him, legs thrown haphazardly over Alec's chest. Eventually, Alec comes to his senses enough to pat Magnus' ankle. "You okay?" His voice is almost unrecognizable, rough and low, but Alec likes it. He always likes it when there are lasting effects from sex with Magnus. Makes it more real somehow.

"Great," Magnus mumbles from the other side of the bed. 

With heroic effort, Alec pushes Magnus' legs off of him and crawls his way to Magnus, draping himself over Magnus' chest, pressing a kiss over Magnus' heart. Magnus' fingers tangle in his hair, petting him and scratching at Alec's skull. "Mmmm," Alec hums.

His whole body is relaxed, muscles aching with satisfaction and exertion, heart beating steadily with happiness and contentment. No matter how much Alec enjoys sparring, sex with Magnus will always be a million times better. Because sparring doesn't end with naked cuddling. Or with Magnus pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"So," Magnus says eventually, breaking the quiet. "What else did you practice?"

It's Alec's turn to smirk against Magnus' skin. He nips at Magnus' nipple, pulling on Magnus' piercing with his tongue. "That's for me to know," he teases.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Iddy Iddy Bang Bang Challenge 2018.
> 
> Yes, we still haven't reached the actual knotting, I just... get swept up in intimacy and feelings with these two, I can't help it. Also, this series looks like it'll be 5 parts in the end. I _still_ can't believe I set up to write knotting fic for Iddy Iddy Bang Bang two years ago, and here we are, three fics and over 15k later, and I've mostly written build-up. 
> 
> But honestly, I don't care. I need some soft, tender Malec in my life always.
> 
> We keep with the theme of 80s songs for the title, this time from [Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOg5VxrRTi0), because that song is this Alec to a T.
> 
> I started this series after s1, so characterization wise these two are a little different from canon Alec and Magnus, but I hope I still make it work.
> 
> Thanks to Irene for all the support and hand-holding through writing this fic, and all her support in life in general. <3
> 
> Come talk shadowhunters with me [on tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda)! I love to chat :D


End file.
